


The Death of A Twin

by Rasnak



Series: Potter Twins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasnak/pseuds/Rasnak
Summary: Set after the battle of Hogwarts when everyone is mourning for their loved ones. The time when the Boy Who Lived reveals one of his most deepest secrets that no one would have ever imagined to be true. Most probably a one shot. Hope you like it!!A Harry X George story





	The Death of A Twin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. J.K.Rowling does.
> 
> This is just a Harry Potter one shot I wrote and was done without much thinking and very randomly so please forgive me if there are any errors. 
> 
> Note: Sorry if there is a lack of emotion. Not very good at emotional scenes. Might have ranted too much.
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Mentions of abuse, rape and deaths.

**_Takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts when everyone are mourning._ **

The sight you might see on the 2nd May, 1998 would be touching, it can give you an amount of grief you can never imagine, a sorrow that one can never forget, a joy that can never be experienced fully and many more feelings that you can never explain.

There was Andromeda Tonks, who was mourning her daughter and son in law, grieving that the couple could never see their baby grow up and her grandson could never see his parents again.

There were the Weasleys, who were mourning for Fred, who was the other half of George, the mischievous sibling and son, the one who died with a smile on his face that day. The Weasleys, though they were happy that they got their Percy back, had their own regrets. Everyone were crying their hearts out as George stood still, still in shock that his twin had died.

_(A_ _small sneak peak into their minds on how they feel)_

**_Molly:_** Why does it have to be Fred? Why was it him of all the people? Why was it my son? I never appreciated whatever the two of you did however funny or sensible it was. I feel guilty for never encouraging you to follow your dreams and not supporting the two of you. Guilty for scolding you even though you made everyone laugh. 

I don't think I am strong enough to hold your death. I don't know how George is doing right now. I don't know how the others are coping up. I will never be able to see you wear my Christmas jumper. Never be able to see George without thinking about you. We, I know will never be a complete family without you. Never will you be able to confuse me on who is who. 

But.... I am proud  of my son. How much ever it hurts to see him die..... I am proud that he died for what he believed in. Proud that he gave up his life for the future to be peaceful. My dear Fred......

_**Arthur:** _I am proud of you my son. You died peacefully, fighting till your last breath. Fighting for what you believed. But I will always regret not spending time with you and scolding you most of the time even though whatever you did was funny.

I don't know how George is going to cope up. Staying together, inseparable the two of you were. And now, you are gone forever, leaving a large hole in the hearts of everyone that love you. I miss you already....

_**Bill and Charlie:** _The only thing I regret is not spending much time with him. Always caught up with work. Why couldn't I visit him more often. Away from the family for a long time and even when we were together, we didn't talk much.

Those days..... how we used to play, carefree, innocent and happy. Dear Fred, you left a huge hole in our heart that can never be filled. We will always miss you, your laugh, your pranks, everything about you. And I know that we will never see the real George again.

_**Percy:**_  I was an idiot, arrogant git who thought work and rules were important than family. It should've been who died and not Fred. Was it necessary for me to make a joke in a serious situation? All my fault. I wish I had died in his place. Not that I wish to take away his fame and sacrifice. But.....at least everyone won't be this broken when I died right? After all I was the one who betrayed them and believed that ministry......

_**Ginny:** _One thing I never said to you ever Fred. You were my most favourite brother along with George. You always teased me, made me laugh and cry, all those memories with you is something I would never forget. George is going to be absolutely depressed in the upcoming days without you. I don't know how everyone is going to cope up with your death. 

Even though I despised the two of you for teasing me, I always loved you and you had to die before I said that? I just want George to remain the same but I don't think that is going to happen any time soon as after all he has lost his partner in crime forever. It will never be the same without you around Fred. I miss you....

_**Ron:**_ How much ever I hate to say this.... I always liked to be the victim of all your pranks and the guinea pig of your experiments. But today you had to leave us right? Happily dying and leave us all to suffer here? I loved the way you teased me, the way you pranked me, how close you and George were. You had to leave him behind to suffer after your death? I know we weren't that close but I will always love you Freddie. I miss you. 

I don't think I will ever be pranked again. Hell, I can't even prank others again even if I wanted to as it will always remind me of you Fred. Merlin! I won't even be able to look at the shop without you in it. Why did you leave us Freddie? We miss you...

_**George:** _Freddie.... Please say that this is all a big prank you are doing to scare us out of our minds please! I can't bear to live without you Fred. We always shared everything and did everything together since we were born for Merlin's sake and now you die leaving me alone? 

Now I can't even look at a mirror without breaking down if you die Freddie. Please don't leave me alone! We are partners in crime for Merlin's sake Fred. How can I prank with you beneath the ground and me above? We used to be one soul in two bodies and now you leave me? Who is going to cheer me up when I am down? Who is going to prank and make jokes with me? Who is going to keep me company at the joke shop without you? Please come back Fred! I am incomplete without you here....

_(Okay guys we were kicked out of their minds now)_

While all this mourning was happening, there was one teen, who had turned into a man too early. He was the one who was caught in the brunt of the war. The one who suffered the most and also the one with deep secrets that no one knows about.

'No....NO....NO!! Not another one. Not another one who lost their twin. And its all my fault!' he thought, crying silently. 'I failed. I failed to save so many lives. I failed in everything' he thought as he backed away from the Weasleys.

"Guys.... where is Harry?" asked George as he came out of his shock, still not willing to cry. Refusing to accept his death. He was not going to break down right now. Not when everyone were breaking down. He had to stay strong. "Harry.... he was here right now......There he is. He is running towards the forest" said Ron, getting ready to follow after him.

"No Ron. Just stay here. If I it is what I think it is then it is best for me to talk to him" said George, as he rushed to catch up with Harry. "Harry! HARRY! Wait up" shouted George as he ran towards Harry, trying to catch up with him.

The chase finally ceased when Harry stopped near the far end of the Black Lake that was near the entrance of the forbidden forest. George came to a stop beside Harry, panting hard. "What is the matter Harry? Why did you run away suddenly?"asked George as he went to sit beside Harry.

"Failed again........Couldn't save another brother....... I'm a failure........I hate myself" muttered Harry, sobbing. "Harry..... Look at me and say what is bothering you. You know I'm here right? Is it about the war? The deaths? Or is it something else?" Asked George, trying to hug Harry and comfort him, only for Harry to shrug it off.

"Why are you kind to me? Why are you not blaming me? After all I'm a freak, useless boy who is the main reason for so many of them to die today, including Fred. Its all my fault. My fault all this has happened......" Harry said, pushing George away.

"Harry... I will never blame you. If anyone is to be blamed, I will either blame that stupid Voldemort or the fates but never you Harry. You are not stupid, a freak or a useless boy. All I see is the brave, kind and loving reckless boy who managed to save many people...." and whatever George was going to say was cut by Harry's rant.

"YOU DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH. EVERYONE THINKS THEY UNDERSTAND ME BUT THY DO NOT. I WAS AND I NEVER AM THE GOLDEN BOY! I WAS NOT THE ONLY BOY WHO LIVED!!!! I CAUSED ALL THESE DEATHS. IF I HAD HANDED OVER MYSELF SOONER THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED AT ALL! AND YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT ANOTHER PERSON HAS LOST A TWIN TODAY JUST BECAUSE OF ME! I BROKE A PROMISE! I broke my promise. I broke my promise to Harley...... I broke my promise I gave to my Harley......." Harry sobbed loudly, shaking very badly.

George went next to Harry and hugged him again. "I know Harry. I know it is hard for me to say that Fred is dead but it is not your fault. I do not blame you. It is hard to lose him but I will get over it. I never will blame you. It is not your fault and never your fault. You couldn't have done anything. Every one of us were busy fighting. Nothing could've been done. Past is past." George said, trying to console Harry but it seems like it only managed to anger him more.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND GEORGE. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PAIN OF LOSING A FAMILY! A TWIN!!!! EVERYONE DIED SACRIFICING THEIR LIFE FOR ME!!!!! FIRST MUM AND DAD THEN MY TWIN AND THEN SIRIUS AND REMUS AND FRED!! MUM, DAD, SIRIUS AND REMUS AND FRED WERE KILLED BY VOLDEMORT AND THEN MY TWIN WAS TORTURED TO DEATH IN FRONT OF MY EYES WHEN I WAS 10 YEARS OLD FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!!!!! MY TWIN WAS TORTURED TO DEATH IN FRONT OF MY EYES!!!!!! My....poor.....Ha...Harley...was tor.....tortured to....to de....death in.....in front of....in front of my eyes" said Harry as he sobbed uncontrollably and suddenly clamped his mouth shut, eyes wide and started to run away. George stared wide eyed at Harry, shocked by the outburst. A second later, he ran after him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!! Running away won't help you! Let me help you. Just stop for a second please!!!!!" cried out George as he ran after Harry. The cat and mouse chase went on for some more time before Harry stopped again in the middle of the forest, sobbing. "Harry..." George said, approaching him slowly "I can help you only if you open up Harry. I can't....we can't help you if you don't open up. I too lost my twin today remember? It still hurts for me Harry....." said George as he sat next to Harry, trying to hug him again and Harry finally leaned onto George, sobbing.

"It hurts George.....it hurts a lot. Everyone I love are leaving me one by one. First Ja...James and...and Lily are AKed by Voldemort..... and then....and then Harley.....Harley is......is to...tortured in front.....in front of me.... to....to de...death and then Cedric...... then Sirius.....Sirius is AKed by Bellatrix and falls into the veil and then Remus is AKed and finally Fred. It hurts a lot George. Everyone gave up their life for me to be alive.

First parents then its my twin and then my godfather and then my honorary uncle and finally one of my crushes George...... I don't know what to do. And then I failed to keep up my twin's last wish by letting Fred to die George. It hurts....." Harry cried into George's shoulder.

George just sat there, rubbing Harry's back and saying soothing words as he thought about what Harry said. Harry had a twin????? And he also had a crush on Freddie? George felt his heart getting crushed at that. Harry had a crush on his brother and he had a crush on Harry. Wait....didn't he say crushes? Will I also be one? He thought. Still not gotten over his loved one's death. Blames himself for everything. Stupid loyalty.

A few minutes later, after Harry had calmed down a little, George conjured some water and gave it to Harry. "Feel any better?" he asked softly. Harry nodded. "Want to talk about it? That twin thing you were saying. Why didn't you say to anyone that you had a twin? Harley was it?" asked George. Harry stayed silent for a while. "You don't need to say anything if you don't want to" George said.

"It's okay George. It was time for it to come up anyways. Harley...... he was the older twin by 10 minutes. He was originally the prophecy child.... No one knew I had a twin except mum, dad, Siri, Remus and Dumbledore. Harley used to look just like me. The two of us were like you and Fred. Completing each others sentences, inseparable, shared and did everything together." George nodded, thinking about his times with Fred.

  
"All of it changed on that bloody night exactly 8 years ago, before our 10th birthday. We were at the Dursleys', cooking dinner when Harley had a panic attack, I don't know why it happened. I went over to help him calm down and the food got burned. It was our luck that Vernon was extremely drunk that day and he grabbed the two of us into a room, whipped, hit, kicked.... the usual. Harley received more beating than me. And then....and then......" Harry trailed of,  getting a flashback of that day.

"Harry! You are not there. Snap out of it!" George said as he hit Harry on his head, shaking him. "Oops. Sorry. Its just that if I think about it too much.... I get a flash back. Anyways, then he broke a piece of glass and carved words on our skins. See...." Harry said, lifting up his shirt. George was horrified to see Harry shirtless. There was almost no clear patch of skin in his body. The words FREAK, BRAT and other words were carved.

"And then it happened. Vernon forced Harley to strip down and then he ra...raped hem George..... raped him and then hit him and put burn marks on him until he was almost dead. And the worst part is that I felt it all. It was a curse. The two of us could feel the other's pain if it was intense." George was horrified on the mental image of it. To imagine Harry had to see it happen in front of him to his brother and also feel it.... George was in tears.

"When he was about to die, he called me near and made me promise that I would live on. He also made me promise that if I come across any twins again, I will not let them suffer the same fate of losing a twin. And today, I broke that promise. I let Fred die. I did not keep up my promise. My brother's last wish was not fulfilled as I let Fred die." said Harry and cried.

George just sat there, comforting Harry with tears in his eyes. Harry was too young to witness all that and yet he was strong for everyone. George was feeling proud to be his friend, his crush. Bearing the pain of losing a twin alone for this long is a torturous thing and yet he did it. Harry did it. If Harry can cope up with his twin's death then he can too. And he will. "Sorry for asking about it." he said.

"I have no regrets on telling this to you George. That was why whenever I used to see the two of you, I wanted to keep the two of you safe. I didn't want you to miss what I had missed and wanted to keep the two of you safe. But my attempts were futile. I - " Harry's rant was cut of by George crashing his lips onto Harry's. Harry froze at the contact.

George quickly pulled away and apologised profusely. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. I didn't do it inten - " Now George was frozen in shock as Harry crashed his lips onto his. "I know I said I had a crush on Fred, George. But I had a crush on both of you. I love you George. Sorry about my rant earlier." said Harry.

"I love you to Harry. Don't be sorry about your rant though. You needed to release all the pent up emotions in you. I was not hurt by it. Now....shall we go? The others will be worried about us." said George with a real smile. The first one he gave after Fred's death. He now had the confidence that both of them could move on from the separation.

"Carry me. I'm sleepy" said Harry as he cuddled into George's hug. George laughed as he picked up Harry bridal style and went to the edge of the forest, to stumble upon a worried group of the Weasleys and Hermione standing at the edge of the forest.

"What happened?" "Is everything alright?" "Where is Harry?" "Something wrong?" "What worried him?" everyone asked rapidly. George just put a finger on his lips and pointed towards the sleeping Harry, who was sleeping peacefully with tear tracks on his face.

"It is not my story to tell. He will tell you when the time is right. Do not bother him right now. He is too much in grief and exhausted. Will explain later. Shall we go to the castle now?" whispered George as everyone agreed.

A year later, Harry and George announced their relationship and George proposed to Harry. Hermione and Ron got together, Charlie stayed single, Neville was dating Luna, Ginny was dating Draco, Bill and Fleur had a baby girl, Percy was searching for a girl. Teddy Remus Lupin, who was Harry's godson was also included in the family along with Andromeda.

Harry became an Auror, Bill and Charlie continued their jobs but visited more often, Percy quit his job from the ministry and joined Ron and George at the joke shop, 'Mione was working at the ministry while Ginny played Quiddtch professionally.

Three years later, George and Harry had two one year old twins named Harley James and Cedric Sirius and another set of two year old twins named Fred Albus and Lily Luna, each carried by George and Harry thanks to a pregnancy potion. And it was all a happy ending.

Above from the heavens, two people were watching over this family. Fred and Harley, who had gotten together after death were happy that their respective twins had moved on. Even though there was a hole that can never be replaced, the two managed to move forward in life, cherishing the happy moments they had with their other halves.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and criticism accepted. If you guys want to make this as a base plot and make a Harry X George story or want me to publish it more in detail just comment and I will see what I can do.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off
> 
> UPDATED ON 31 MARCH 2019


End file.
